Blood Moon
by Greenking95
Summary: Set after S4 with my own twist to things. 'What if someone wasn't what they thought they was to this whole time & what happens when someone thought be forgotten returns? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

BLOOD MOON

Chapter 1

"Wow Stiles, I can't believe we graduate today." Scott said as they got ready to leave for School. "Tell me about it. It's been a wild ride, I just wish Malia would have stayed to be here to graduate with us..." Stiles said as they walked to his jeep. "Yeah I suppose. But she wanted to stay in Mexico & look for her mother, you should respect that dude." Scott said as he reflected on the events that took place in Mexico.

After they got to school they saw Kira sitting at her car with Liam. "Hey guys!" Kira said as she ran to the jeep as we parked. "Hey, you ready for this?" Scott asked her as he hugged her. "Eh I suppose.. Speaking of graduating. Where is Lydia? I thought she'd be with you guys.." Kira stated. "I don't know. She might turn up around here before the graduation ceremony starts." Stiles said grinning as they all walked to school. "So uhm Scott?" Liam said as he walked to Scott's locker. "Yeah, what's up?" Scott asked as he got his stuff out. "What you did in mexico, does this mean you are going to harness your alpha powers? I mean, start fighting like an alpha?" Liam asked. "Haha yeah probably Liam. So shouldn't you be in homeroom right now? Go on before you get in trouble. I have to find Stiles right now anyway, see ya Liam!" Scott said as he walked away to the locker room, hoping to find Stiles there.

"Stiles you in here?!" Scott yelled as he walked in the locker room & not finding Stiles. "Damnit where are you.." Scott said to himself as he sat down on a bench, Right as Scott started to grab for his phone, it went off with a text from Stiles saying 'Scott. Get here now! At the pool!' when he got done reading the text he immediately ran out the locker room to the pool.

"Stiles where are you?!" Scott yelled as he shoved the doors open. "Calm down Scott. I got a surprise for you. Trust me, I was so surprised I almost fell into the pool when I saw it!" Stiles said as he grabbed Scott & shoved him into the bathroom. "God Stiles quit it what is it you want to show-" Scott tried to say before he saw something in the corner, or well someone. "Hello Scott." the figure said. "You? Why are you here..." Scott said as he just looked at the figure in the corner.

 **There you have it! First chapter, who was in the bathroom? Find out next chapter! R &R F&F please I'd appreciate it! Also this chapter was short just because it,pretty much just a filler chapter, to set up some things to come. I promise next chapters will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you for the review!(: Drew:I don't know..(; read & find out!(: Here's chapter 2 everyone, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own anything to do with Teen wolf. All rights belong to Jeff Davis. I'm just a huge fan.**

"I figured I'd pop in & surprise Lydia. I heard Stiles down the hall so I darted in here but wasn't I guess quiet as I thought I would be that's how he found me so yeah there you have it" The voice said. "But... Jackson. You were in London, have you got full control over you're transformation?" Scott asked. "Would you like to find out?" Jackson smirked as he eyes glowed blue, "don't start this Jackson. You can't win." Scott stated as his eyes glowed red. "Guys stop, not here. Not now." Stiles said as he looked out the door in case someone was coming to to the bathroom. Both men stopped sizing up the other. "So your an alpha now huh.. Who did you kill?" Jackson remarked. "I didn't kill anyone.. I am a True Alpha." Scott said grinning. Jackson went to ask what that was before Stiles cut him off "A True Alpha is a werewolf who becomes an Alpha solely by strength of character and will. Therefore Scott hasn't had to kill anyone." Stiles stated as he watched Jackson scoff. "So, the question is. Have YOU killed anyone since you been gone?" Scott asked Jackson. "Actually I haven't killed anyone. I had met a alpha in Paris who helped me control my transformation so I wouldn't freak out & kill a bunch of people. So now that we got the pleasantries out of the way, Where is Lydia?" Jackson asked. "We don't know. We haven't seen or heard anything from her." Stiles said as he got text from Kira That said 'Stiles. Get Scott back at the gymnasium. We gotta get ready for the ceremony.' Stiles looked at his watch. "Oh crap! Scott we gotta go, it's almost time!" He said as he ran out of the bathroom. "What about you? You going to stick around?" Scott asked Jackson as he watched him start to walk out. "Yeah, I'll be around. Later,McCall." Jackson said as he walked away. "Showtime I guess.." Scott said as he walked to the gym.

"Hey Scott,you ready?" Kira said as she walked towards him as she saw Scott walk in. "Yeah just nervous. also sorry about taking so long to get here. How are you doing?" Scott asked smiling at her. "I'm nervous also.. What happened? Why were you a little bit late getting here?" Kira asked as she saw the distracted look on Scott's face. "Well you remember us telling you about Jackson?" Scott asked Kira. "Yeah, the killer Kanima that turned into a werewolf? Right, well what about him?" She said. "Well the thing is, He's back. Me & Stiles talked to him." Scott told her. "I see. Is here to see Lydia?" Kira asked. "Yeah that's what he said he wanted to do. But the thing is, Lydia is no where to be found." Scott said. "Scott, your parents just pulled up. It's getting ready yo start!" Stiles said. "Alright lets go, I'll see you in a little bit Kira" Scott said before they went to get their graduation robes on...  
"Alright ladies & gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for coming out tonight for the graduation, let's get this underway.." the principal said as Scott could hear him from behind the curtain. "Stiles,you ready? After tonight we will never have to come to school again." Scott said grinning as they heard the students names being called off to get their diplomas.

"Alright, next is Lydia martin!" the principal said as Scott listened to him. "So Lydia is here.." Scott said to himself as his name got called "Scott McCall!" the principal said as Scott walked out on the stage. He looked out through the crowd to find to find Jackson but couldn't see him. But he did see Lydia. She sitting in her chair, Scott went to sit next to her after he got his diploma. "Lydia where were you all day?" Scott asked. She just looked spaced out. "Lydia?" Scott put his hand on her arm."you okay?" Scott asked as he watched her, he went to shake her but that's when she started to banshee scream...

 **There you guys go, Chapter 2. So they finally graduated.. Why did Lydia scream? Find out,next chapter. Enjoy! Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review!**  
 **To the guest who said Isaac was the one who went to Paris & Jackson went to London, I messed up on that part I apologize. I went back & fixed it! Here's chapter 3, Enjoy everyone!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or anything related to it. All rights belong to Jeff Davis.**

Chapter 3

Everyone turned to look at Lydia who started to predict someone's death hence her screaming. Scott grabbed her & took off to the bathroom to get away from prying eyes and ears. After she stopped screaming, Scott finally spoke up "Hey Lydia..Who is going to die?.." He asked. "I don't know.." Lydia lied. "Yeah You do. Tell me, it's important." Scott said sternly. "It's..Jackson.." Lydia said as she sobbed. "Jackson? What would be after him?.." Scott asked as he focused trying to catch Jackson's scent around him. He caught a faint hint of it coming from the back of the school. Scott decided to run after it until it lead him outside, that's when He saw Jackson all bloodied & unconscious.

Scott quickly ran to him. He was barely breathing & he had what looked like gashes across his side. "Jackson wake up!" Scott roared as Jackson's eyes flew open. "McCall?" Jackson asked confused. "Yeah. What happened?" Scott asked as he helped Jackson up. "I got attacked by a some guy with long ass claws. He said he was looking for you. He said he was going to kill you. So I tried to stop him but only got myself injured in the process." Jackson explained. "Well come on inside, Lydia predicted your death & screamed. That's how I knew to come back here to find you she told me you think since you been gone Lydia's power is an awakened and she's become a banshee a predictor of death..." Scott explained as they walked into the school.

"Where's Lydia? I thought she was here?" Jackson asked as they went to gymnasium. The ceremony was over with. Stiles, Kira, Liam and Lydia came walking over to Scott and Jackson concern on their face after seeing the blood on Jacksons shirt. "Before you ask, Lydia predicted Jackson's death, that's when I went outside to look for him and found him bloodied and unconscious and after he woke up he told me that a creature attacked him, who in turn was looking for me but apparently that creature is long gone after Jackson got one good hit on it and broke his arm so bad the bones popped through the skin." Scott explained as they listened. "Lydia, can we talk?" Jackson asked. "Sure.." Lydia answered as they walked away together. "So can we trust him?" Liam asked as he watched Jackson in the distance. "Yeah I think so.." Scott said as he looked on. " Scott what are you going to do if this creature comes back and attacks you instead?" Stiles asked him. "I'll do what I have to do Stiles.." Scott replied as he shifted his eyes. " I see..." Stiles said as he checked his phone to read his text he received from Malia. "Everything okay Stiles?" Kira asked. "Yeah it's Malia telling me how proud she was of me graduating and she would be here if she could but she still looking for her mom.." Stiles said he texted her back. "Well guys I'm going to head home to get some rest Scott I will talk to you tomorrow see you later guys"Stiles said with a wave. After we stayed around for a bit before we left & went home to reflect on the events that happened tonight..

 **There's chapter 3! I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter but after I post this I think I am going to take a break from uploading chapters just so I don't get writers block so early in the story, but I doubt I will though. Just saying that just incase it does happen. So just stay on the lookout for chapter 4 within the next day or so.**

 **A\N: you probably see some references from the season 5 premier. I loved episode & had to include something that happened in that episode in this chapter but mess with it a little bit. I promise the main Bad guy in this story is not going to be one of the doctors. Lmao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 sorry I been busy & couldn't upload sooner. I appreciate the reviews! Drew: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it!**  
 **A/N: I was hoping to have more people reading this, to encourage me to keep writing. It would help a lot. But don't get me wrong I appreciate it if only one person reads & likes this, it means a lot.**

 **Ch** **apter 4**

Scott woke up the next day with a text from Stiles saying 'Scott come quick, At the animal clinic.' Scott quickly got up & got ready to leave for the clinic. As he walked down the stairs, he saw his mother all dressed up, "uhh Mom aren't you supposed to be at work by now?" Scott asked as he watched her spray perfume. "Nope, I got the day off." Melissa said smiling, "okay...So who do you got a date with? Hence your clothes & the perfume." Scott stated. "Ohh um... See Scott. I have a date. There I said it." She said smiling nervously. "Good for you mom. Its about time you got back into the dating world!" Scott said jokingly as he hugged his mother. "So anyway, where you off to? She asked curious. "I'm going to the clinic. I'm meeting Stiles there." Scott replied as he left the house to get on his bike to leave.

As Scott got to the clinic he saw the Jeep there right along with red car. "Wonder who that is.." Scott asked himself as he walked through the doors to see Stiles & Deaton with a blond man wearing a black suit. "Who's this?" Scott asked curious as he caught the scent of something. "Ahh Scott, this is Henry. He's an old friend of mine. Henry this is, Scott. Scott McCall." Deaton introduced the two as they shook hands. "So you're THE Scott McCall.. I've heard a lot about you. You're a good man from what I've heard. But I have one question." Henry said as he stretched for a minute. "OK?" SCOTT replied as he watched the man before him Get a more serious look on his face. "Why don't you use you're full power. Stop fighting like a Beta, you're an alpha. Fight like one!" Henry roared as his eyes glowed red. "Really doc. Another alpha?" Stiles asked as Henry threw Scott through the glass doors. "I feel a threat coming soon & Scott has to take on his role as Alpha. That means power. He has to use it." Deaton explained as he walked outside with Stiles. Scott was dodging all the swipes from Henry as he watched the older alpha. "See this Scott? This is the power of an alpha." Henry roared as he swiped at Scott's chest causing him to wince at the pain. "Where's you're Beta Scott when you lose your fights? I'm sure he's ashamed that his alpha is weak!" Henry growled before Scott landed a punch across his face, causing him to timvle back a few steps. "That's it. Come at me again!" Henry yelled as Scott's red eyes glowed brighter for a few seconds signifying Scott has fully unleashed his alpha strength. "Good job Scott." Henry said as he picked himself up from one of Scotts attacks & shifted back to normal. "So, doubt my power now? SCOTT asked as walked over to where Stiles & Deaton was standing. "Not at all. But time got away from me, I got places to be nice to meet you Stiles & Scott. Goodbye Deaton." Henry said as he got in his car & took off. "So Deaton. This is what you & Stiles wanted all along..." Scott said as the older man just chuckled & walked away. "So Scott, do you feel any different?" Stiles asked his friend. "Yea kinda, I feel more confident with my powers." Scott said grinning. "Well that's great!" Stiles said as he got in his Jeep. "I have to go now, i will see ya later." Scott nodded as got on his bike to leave for Kira's house to tell her everything.

 **There you have it, Chapter 4. I find it stupid that Scott almost always losses his fights on the show. But not on here! He had to fight another alpha to fully harness his powers as alpha. Which I thought was cool. Also the fight scenes will get better. Until next time! Review,favorite & follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

As Scott raced on his Dirt bike to Kira's house, it was like he could feel his new found strength pumping through his veins. "Man this is great, there's nothing I can't do now!" Scott excitedly thought to himself. It was right before he pulled into Kira's driveway, that something threw him off his bike and sent him skidding down the road. "Oh hell.." Scott said to himself as he saw a black creature with glowing claws & the blue eyes of a werewolf come walking towards him. "Hello Scott McCall." The creature said. "So you're the one who attacked Jackson.. what are you doing here?" Scott growled as he shifted. "I'm plainly here to kill you & that wench Kitsune you're going out with." The young man said as he roared and ran at Scott. He went to swing his claws at Scott before he dodged them & brought his claws at the shape shifter's face & left a gash across his cheek. "You got some fight huh.. my turn!" The shapeshifter said growling as his claws shined brighter and slashed across Scott's chest, leaving a burned gash. "What the hell.. what are you?" Scott growled as he started punching the shapeshifter & clawing him. "I'm..a...Garuda!" He yelled as his eyes changed from Blue to a dark red. His neck started showing black veins all over it before his opened mouth started to glow bright yellow. "Die... True Alpha." The man said as he spit fire towards Scott. "Son of a bitch.." Scott growled as he got out of way of the fire & charged at the man with dripping fire from his mouth. Scott grabbed the guys arm & ripped it clear off as he let out a loud roar knowing his enemy was almost defeated. "You... I heard you didn't kill? Why are you doing this?" The Garuda said as he cried out in pain. "Because.. I can simple as that!" Scott said in a deep voice as his face started to morph and his eyes turned so dark red it looked black & his fangs grew longer. Scott stood over the Garuda & had his arm up getting ready to slash his throat out but right before he did he blinked a few times before his normal facial features returned. "Leave.. Now!" Scott roared as he gained his composure. "No way...I'd rather die then run like a coward." The garuda said right before he shoved his own claws through his neck killing himself. "What the hell.." Scott said as he backed away & looked at his destroyed bike. "Well there goes riding the dirt bike again." He said to himself as a car pulled up, "Scott. What happened?" A voice said from the car next to Scott. "Kira? Where was you? I'll explain everything later." Scott said as he got in her car & the two took off for Deatons.

"So this creature, a Garuda, Had several powers? I see..." Deaton said as he pondered on what Scott had told him & Kira. "What do you think we should?" Scott asked as he watched the older man. "Well...The Garduda killing himself, tells me something. There is someone behind this & the fact that the Garuda could breathe fire is extremely rare, I suggest that you take precautions & protect your self's at all cost." Deaton advised. Scott just nodded before they heard someone walk in, "Scott, You here!?" Liam said walking in. "Yeah back here!" Scott yelled as Liam walked in with a look on his face, "What's wrong Liam?" Scott asked his Beta. "I.. Feel stronger. A little bit ago I was sitting at my house then I shifted without forcing myself. I looked in the mirror as I felt my eyes burn, I saw my eyes glow brightly for a second before they stopped & I shifted back." Liam said confused as Deaton was grinning. "Liam, it seems now that Scott has unlocked the full strength of an alpha, You, being his Beta got a little stronger as well." Deaton finished as Liam just watched on as it got explained. "Scott I have to ask you something, come with me." Deaton said as Scott & Him walked out to another room. "What's up?" Scott asked as he watched his old mentor. "K know Jackson is back, Have you added him to your pack?" Deaton asked the young Alpha. "No, Why?" Scott asked. "Because...Do you know his intentions are as to why he came back?" Deaton asked concerned. "Its for Lydia but.." Scott started to say before Deaton cut him off. "But you are not sure why he's really back. I must warn you to be careful." Deaton said sternly. "Why? What's the deal?" Scott asked. "Because...you being a True Alpha, no one can still your power except one of your Beta's, they can absorb it. Don't allow Jackson to enter your pack until you learn why he's here." Deaton said as Scott pondered on this. "I'm going to confront Jackson tomorrow..." Scott announced after some thought.

 **So deaton warned Scott not allow Jackson to be a part of the pack? Wonder what Jacksons real intentions are or did he really come back for Lydia? Interesting, find out next chapter !. Read,Review, Favorite & Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Just be careful Scott.. Jackson might not take kindly to being accused of something such as that.." Deaton advised with a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott just nodded as he left the office with Liam in suit. "So what did Deaton want?" Liam asked curiously. "Just warned me to be careful around Jackson, that's all." Scott said to his beta, not wanting to tell him the whole reason just yet. "Scott... I know there's more to it.. something your telling me.. I'm your Beta, you need to tell me things." Liam said looking at Scott. "Liam.. You don't need to know everything, now go home." Scott said as his Beta just glared at him then walked off. "I'll tell him when he's ready to hear it." Scott thought as he got in a rental car he bought & took off for his house.

"When he got home his father was outside waiting on him. "Hey Scott.. remember what you agreed to tell me before you left for Mexico?" Cold realization kicked in as Scott remembered what he promised to tell his father, that he was a werewolf & his friends & himself help save Beacon hills from the supernatural. "Yeah.. I remember. Can I tell you later?" Scott asked as the his father just shook his head sternly. "Now." He demanded. "Fine. Don't blame me for what you see." Scott just stared at his dad as he eyes glowed red & his fangs exposed. "What the hell!" He yelled as he pulled out his gun. "Rafe, Stop!" Melissa cried out as she ran in the room & saw the scene before her. "Melissa.. Did you know our son is a demon!?" Rafe screamed as he still had his gun out towards a growling Scott. "He's not a demon... He's an.. Alpha Werewolf." She managed to say. "I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it." Rafe said as he put his gun away & shook his head as he walked out of the house. "He just needs time. He'll come around." Melissa said. "No, screw him, if he doesn't want to believe it, I don't need him." Scott yelled with anger as his eyes glowed red. "Scott, calm down!" Melissa screamed as Scott fully shifted & ran out the window.

Creaking wood sounded in the room of where a dark figure stood looking out the window. "It seems like it might just work... I'll have to act soon." He said as he grinned.

Scott ran to Lydia's house in the pouring rain to hopefully get a answer from her about Jackson. Scott began pounding on her front door until her mother opened it. "Scott? What are you doing here?" Natalie asked surprised. "I'm looking for Lydia, us she around?" He asked with his hands clamped shut. "No?... She went with Jackson to the park to talk about something." She answered. "Thanks.." Scott muttered as he took off towards Beacon hills park.

Scott got there & saw lydia with Jackson under a tree making out. "Lyida...move away.." Scott snarled as Lydia looked at him puzzled. "What's going on Scott?" Lydia asked as Jackson put his arm around Lydia. Scott said nothing but grabbed Jackson & threw him into a tree & shoved Lydia away as Jackson came running at him fully shifted. "Jackson, stop this!" Lydia yelled as the alpha & beta was slashing at each other. "Tell her Jackson...tell her why your really here.." Scott growled as he pierced Jackson's chest with his claws. Jackson started coughing up blood as he swiped at Scott with hate in his eyes. "Scott... no!" Lydia cried out right before a dark figure ran at Scott & took off with Jackson. "What was.. that?..." Lydia said as she was struggling to breathe. "An alpha...Jackson's alpha." Scott said as he looked in the distance that they disappeared to.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, I been busy with work & I also moved awhile back so its been busy. But here's the new chapter, enjoy. Review, favorite, follow I'd appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"His alpha? I thought he was an omega.." Lydia said upset upon realizing Jackson lied to her. "He lied Lydia, he came here only seeking my power. Power he wouldn't have gotten, only a beta of my creation can steal my power." Scott explained to her (inside trusting that she won't willingly tell Liam about this information.) "That lying…" Lydia started to say with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry.. We'll stop him." Scott said as he took off towards the direction Jackson & his alpha left in. "I'll even kill him my self if I need to.. is that smoke?.." Scott thought to himself as he smelled smoke roaring out of an abandoned building with a man coming out of it covered in fire & screaming. Immediately Scott ran at the man to help him but it was to late. He was burnt to a crisp. Scott started examining his body & caught the scent of a werewolf. "Lydia, Jackson had to do this. Im sure of it. You go home & rest, ill find Jackson & hopefully his alpha too." Scott told her before he took off leaving her to go back to her house.

Stiles got a text message from Lydia, explaining everything that has happened with Jackson. "That son of a bitch.." Stiles said gritting through his teeth as he started to go out his door with car keys in hand when all of a sudden he felt a weird tingling in the back of his head as he fell down & hit his head on the table by the door, blacking out.

Malia couldn't believe it when she walked into the Stilinki household & saw Stiles in a puddle of blood passed out. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt & slapped him hard, so hard In fact that when he came to, he jumped up & looked at her confused. "Malia? What are you doing here?" Stiles said. "I came here to see if you heard about Jackson but when I got here, that's when I saw you laying in your own blood passed out. By the way, how did that happen?" Malia asked as she gestured to the blood on the table & floor. "Oh, that. I vaguely remember that I was going to leave & look for Scott, to see if I could help in anyway when I felt a weird sensation in the back of my head, that's when I went down." Stiles explained. "But how Stiles, Are you healed already, like nothing happened to your forehead?" Malia asked as she saw stiles run his hand to the spot of impact on his head & see that there was no blood, he actually didn't even look hurt. "I really don't know.. lets just think about it later. Lets go see if we can find Scott or Lydia." Stiles said as he let Malia walk out before him, He thought for a split second that there was claws coming out of his fingertips when he glanced at his hand but then they went away just as soon as they appeared. " _Weird_.." Stiles thought to himself.

Scott found himself standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods when he caught Jackson's scent. "Come on out Jackson, I know you're here!" Scott roared shaking the trees as he shifted and his got ready for a fight. Without warning Scott got shoved down by something. "I wouldn't try that shit again Jackson." Scott said snarling as he got up, feeling his power pump through his veins as he eyes glowed a brilliant red. "Or what McCall? You going to barely hurt me & then beg me to stop because you don't want to kill me?" Jackson said as he came running at Scott with claws & fangs bared. Scott clotheslined him so hard he felt his collarbone splinter. "No.. I'm not going to 'barely hurt you' Im going to really hurt you. Also, you think I don't want to kill you? I'll let you in on a secret.. I do. Want. To. Kill. You." Scott said as he shoved his claws through Jackson's shoulder, causing him to howl in pain. "That's it.. Call for your alpha Jackson. Bring him to us!" Scott yelled as he twisted his claws even deeper in the shoulder. "Stop McCall! What's wrong with you!?" Jackson screamed as he gripped Scott's arm trying to pull his claws out of his shoulder, realizing this isn't the same Scott his used to know. This guy was something different.. Something Deadly. "Nothings wrong with me.. I just got sick of not using my full power. Actually. If I was to protect my pack & my town, I had to grow into my alpha status pretty quick & stop fearing my power, I had to embrace it." Scott explained as he pulled his arm back removing his claws from Jackson's shoulder, Causing Jackson to get back up, his eyes still glowing, snarling. "wrong move man.." Jackson growled as he lunged at Scott, who was ready for him. Right before Jackson made it to Scott, he was sucker punched & got sent stumbling a few steps back as he looked around to see who his assaulter was, only to see Stiles standing there with his fist still clenched. "Stiles move!" Scott roared as he ran at Jackson, who lunged at Stiles, ready to kill him. Scott had to watch in horror as Jackson ran his claws deep into Stiles chest, seemingly killing him. "Stupid human.. Stay out of this!" Jackson roared as he got up, to only get punched so hard he got knocked out from Scott who was speechless & felt weak in his knees as he saw his best friend get killed. "Stiles?.." Scott said as he looked at Stiles limp body laying there with deep punctured marks in his chest, blood still coming through them. "Im sorry stiles.. I should of stopped him, I could have stopped him." Scott said right before he heard something & swung around to only see a broken tree branch coming at his face, knocking him unconscious. "Now to my test my theory..." A male figure said (the one who knocked out Scott) as he picked up Jackson & Stiles's bodies taking them with him.

Hey guys im back! IM SO SORRY I UPLOADED THIS SOOOOO LATE! I been really busy the past few months, didn't even have a computer to keep writing these anymore but now I do! I promise ill upload a lot sooner than this.. anyway bout that chapter huh? Who is Jackson's alpha? What the hell is up with Stiles? Who knocked out Scott? What does he want with Jackson & Stiles? What's his 'Theory'? Find some answers to that, next chapter! Also this story is almost done, but I promise things will be answered as it gets wrapped up in epic climax you will NOT want to MISS! PLEASE R&R ALSO F&F. I ENJOY GETTING THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS HERES CHAPTER 8! ENJOY!

Chapter 8

Stiles woke up to water being poured on him. "Wake up!" A gruff male voice said as Stiles jerked his head up towards the sound of the voice. He started to look around at his surroundings. He was in a dark, dingy room with water droplets falling from the ceiling in various spots & strapped to a chair. "Scott!?" He cried out hoping he'd see his best friend but he didn't.. "Save your strength Stiles. That alpha isn't coming to save you, actually I don't think he's even conscious right now!" the man said laughing hysterically. Stiles looked over & saw a man with dirty blonde hair, green eyes & a average build. But the thing that was the most interesting was the scar coming down from his forehead, across his eye & ending at the end of his chin. "Who are you, what was that?" Stiles asked as he heard groaning coming from the room next door. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The man said ignoring his questions as the man went through a drawer in a cabinet & pulled out a bowie knife, sharpening it on a block & smiling at stiles with hatred in his eyes, slowly walking towards him with the newly sharpened knife. "What do you want from me? I didn't do anything to you!" Stiles yelled at the man, trying to avoid the inevitable pain that's surely to come. "I know.. that's the thrill of it. To maim a total stranger. See Stiles, I have a theory that your going to help me prove is right." The man said as he sunk the knife into Stiles's knee & twisted as Stiles yelled loud as he ever has due to the extricating pain.

"Ugh. What the hell happened?" Scott said as he woke up after being bashed in the head from the branch wielding man. "Stiles?! Where are you!?" He yelled as he started to look around to find stiles but to no avail when he didn't see anything. "This had to be something to do with Jackson…why didn't I stop this.." Scott started silently cursing himself before a voice broke the silence "Scott! Have you seen stiles?" Malia & Lydia came running towards him but slowed down when they saw the blood stained grass next to Scott. "Scott. who's is that?" Lydia asked as she stooped down to look at it. Malia looked as if she was going to faint, "Lydia.. that blood.. belongs to Stiles." She said to Lydia, answering her question. "But..but how Scott?" Lydia asked Scott a very pale Scott. "It went like this.. I found Jackson, we fought. Stiles showed up & punched Jackson. Jackson retaliated by sinking his claws in Stiles chest before I could do anything, I think he killed stiles. Because after I knocked Jackson out, I got knocked out myself, by man with a broken tree branch. I didn't even have time to catch the guys scent. After I came to they were all gone. The man, Jackson, & Stiles." Scott explained to the girls. "By the way, have either of you seen Liam lately? I haven't seen him in days." Scott asked as the girls looked puzzled. "We haven't seen him either" they said together. "Hmm.. weird. Well back to the subject at hand. Lydia you go to the police station & see if they have had any reports about a man carrying two unconscious boys. Maybe some one at to the see them." He said as she nodded & took off leaving Scott & Malia alone. "I'm coming with you. Im not taking no as an answer." Malia said as Scott nodded & bent down to try & get a scent of Stiles from the blood "I think I got something. Its faint but its worth a shot to look into it." Malia said as she took off, following the scent. Scott followed behind her thinking to himself all the ways that he could kill Jackson when he sees him, let alone the man who whacked him with the branch. "So.. about what happened.. Stiles really punched a transformed Jackson? Wow." Malia said with a lingering thought about what happened with Stiles back at his house but tried to ignore it. "Yeah it was a sight to see, he just charged in & had Jackson socked across the jaw so fast he didn't even know what happened. It was actually so fast that I barely caught who it was. Its kind of weird but it seemed that Stiles had a look about him. Something strange. Like he wanted to fight, even kill Jackson." Scott said as they continued to follow the scent until Malia suddenly stopped, "Damnit. I lost the scent. As in it ends here.." Malia said, clearly upset. "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this. We will find Stiles. No matter what." Scott said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Oh no you wont.. not until we have a talk." A older man with black-graying hair & a scruffy beard said walking from behind a tree. Scott quickly put himself in front of Malia. "Who are you exactly?" Scott asked as the guy slowly walked towards him. "My name is Luke. So I hear you wanted a audience with me?" He said grinning as he eyes turned dark red.

Stiles spit in the man's face as the man ripped his knife out of Stiles knee slowly with a smile on his face. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HURT ME!?" Stiles yelled as loud as he could, trying to ignore the blood pooling out of his knee & the intense anger he just felt. The guy started beating the shit out of stiles face until it was all bloody. "So you got some fight in you yet huh!" The man said as he stopped to wipe the blood off his hand & that's when he looked at stiles with a grin on his face. "To answer your question, No I don't think I can actually hurt you, at least not with these weapons. But I do got something for you that I think can hurt you now." He said holding a switch in his hand with two buttons, he pushed the first button & the straps that held stiles to his chairs suddenly loosened, letting stiles free. "What makes you think that I wont go ahead & attack you.? Stiles said rubbing his wrist. "Well in a minute. You'll be pre occupied to worry about that. But before I go, Look take a look in that mirror over there." The man said. "Oh god…" Stiles said as he looked at his reflection in shock. "Well have fun Stiles. I'll be leaving now. Oh, & try to stay alive, it'll help my theory." The man said as pushed the second button in his switch as he left the room, that's when all hell broke loose.

HEY EVERYONE I HOPE ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. I KNOW I SAID YOU WOULD FIND OUT WHAT THE THEORY THAT MAN SPOKE OF,WAS. WELL I WAS WRONG. BUT! WHO IS THIS LUKE GUY THAT SPOKE TO SCOTT? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES? ALSO WHAT HAPPENED TO STILES, AS TO WHY HE WOULD REACT TO HIS REFLECTION? WHAT DID THE BUTTON THE GUY PUSHED, DO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

READ,REVIEW,FAVORITE,FOLLOW.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What has happened to me?" Stiles asked as he looked at his reflection. He looked similar to what Scott looks like when he's transformed but more menacing looking & instead of the regular werewolf gold, blue or alpha red eyes, he had glowing silver eyes staring back at him & his claws looked longer. Stiles lost his train of thought when something came running at him growling. "Die..Stilinki.." A familiar voice said. "Jackson? Is that you?" Stiles asked as he saw Jackson standing there with hoses injected in his arm. Stiles quickly moved to the side, avoiding Jackson's attack. "I don't wanna do this, Stop!" Stile yelled pleading with Jackson to stop this shit. "Fight me! I know now that your not human!" Jackson yelled as he jumped towards Stiles, Stiles jumped to the side & slashed Jackson across the chest, causing him to double over in pain. "Are you happy now Jackson, is that what you wanted?" Stiles roared as his eyes glowed in anger, fangs bared as he slipped in a fighting stance. "No its but its what I want!" The mans voice cried out coming out of a intercom in the ceiling, apparently stiles was being watched still. "How about you come down here & ill show you first hand at what I can do!" Stiles said as he watched Jackson looking at the hose in his arm, he ripped them out savagely, causing a open hole on his arm to appear. "No, Stiles. I don't think so. I'm perfectly content up here. Thanks though. If you would, continue." The man said, shutting off the intercom. " _Jackson looks like he wont give up.. im going to have no choice but to put im down, im afraid."_ Stiles thought as he ran at Jackson, who was in turn running at him as well.  
_

"So you're the alpha that Jackson belongs to?" Scott said as he started circling Luke. "Yes, actually I am. I've come to take this town for my own, If you don't mind." Luke said, obviously confident in himself. "You know, a pack of alpha's tried that once. It didn't end well for them." Scott said smirking. "Ah yes. Deucalion & his band alphas. I heard about what happened to them, such a shame. Even though I also heard a particular alpha some how helped Deucalion get his sight back & also spared him." Luke said as Scott looked surprised that he knew about that. Without warning Luke grabbed Malia & threw her into a tree knocking her out only for Scott to come running at him & pinning him against another tree. "Stop it!" Scott roared in rage as he shifted, pissed that his pack keeps getting hurt & he cant stop it. "Make me.." Luke said as he shifted & sent Scott flying with a single punch in the face. "I don't see what Deucalion saw in you. Your weak. Show me the alpha I have heard so much about. Oh wait. That's it. I get it now, all this time you kept thinking that these threats to Beacon Hills was because of you & your reputation? Wrong. They kept coming to see if it was true. To see if the creature that was long to be extinct was actually here. But you always stopped them before they could find out it seems." Luke said as he watched Scott stand back up. "What are you talking about? Where is Stiles!" Scott yelled as he watched Luke's demeanor, cold & calculating. Its obvious that he knew his way around a fight. He was no push over he made it clear with that single punch that fracture Scott's jaw. "Oh don't worry about him my friend. It will all come full circle soon, rest assure. Matter of fact I think its getting closer by the minute." Luke said grinning as he ran off with speed that Scott couldn't even see. Scott went over to Malia who was starting to come around, to see if she knew what he was talking about, by chance.

Stiles quickly grabbed Jackson's throat with his clawed hand & threw him down. "Jackson I don't know what happened to you but I don't want to kill you!" Stiles said as he heard the Man coming down the stairs to see what will happen probably. "Do it Stiles.. I cant control myself. Even if you don't, Scott will. But when he does, My alpha will rip his throat out, to add to his power. Like Deucalion does with his Betas, But with an alpha's power, it will increase his power ten fold." Jackson said grunting as he tried to break Stiles grip on his throat. "Come on Stiles. Do it already. He's pretty much begging for death. I mean, if you knew what that mixture of Wolfs bane, Vervaine, & Night shade did to his brain, you would to." The man said as he looked as if he was expecting something. "You monster.." Stiles said as he let go of Jackson's throat & walked towards the man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Another male voice chimed in as he came walking into the room. "Luke? What are you doing here? I was in charge of this you said so!" The man said as he glared at this Luke person. "I know what I said. But Im also the Alpha of Jackson & you, Marcus. You will obey me, or you will taste death." Luke said as he walked towards Jackson, who looked terrified. "Oh Jackson my boy.. you would have been a great help to me if Marcus didn't make you a useless, mindless, savage animal.." Luke said right before he slashed Jackson's throat out, killing him. "No! what have you done!" Stiles roared as he lunged at Luke ready to kill him, only to be tackled by Marcus who had glowing Blue eyes. "Marcus. That's enough. Tie him back to the chair butt his time, soak the braces in the mixture you made. He wont be able to break free then." Luke said grinning. "So tell me Stiles. How do you like your new found power.. the power of legend? The power of the…..Were Bear?" Luke said grinning with his claws raking down Stiles face.

"Scott.. I need to tell you something.. about Stiles.. He's not human.." Malia said as she heard about what Luke said & told him about what happened at Stiles house. "Not human? What do you mean Malia.. I've known Stiles my whole life pretty much. He's.. human. He has to be." Scott said as he mind started going to back to the times stiles helped during all the battles they've had. He just thought Stiles was a courageous human, But to be something else? That was hard to believe. "Alright.. Well the good news is, I got Luke's scent. Lets follow it Malia & find Stiles!" Scott yelled as the Alpha & the Werecoyote took off following the scent until they came across a Small house in the woods next to a big ravine. "This is where the scent ends.. He has to be in that house. Scott. I just know it." Malia said as Scott started walking towards the house bracing himself for a fight & hoping to find Stiles inside..

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SO STILES IS A WERE BEAR. NEAT. NEXT CHAPTER IS UNFORTUNEATLY GOING TO BE THE FINAL ONE. THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIG BATTLE WITH A FEW INTERESTING SURPRISES. ALSO WHAT IS STILES FUTURE GOING TO HOLD, WHAT IS SCOTT GOING TO DO WHEN HE SEES WHAT HIS FRIEND IS? EVEN BETTER WHAT IS MALIA GOING TO DO? ALSO JACKSON BEING KILLED BY HIS OWN ALPHA? HE DESERVED IT. HE WAS A SHADY DICK. LOL. WELL ANYWAY LIKE ALWAYS, RR & FF. THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

HEY EVERYONE.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, I APPRECIATED EVERY REVIEW, FAVORITE & FOLLOW. I GREATLY APRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED IT. THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUAL.. I DON'T KNOW YET. BUT IN THE MEAN TIME I HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER WEREWOLF STORY BUT EVERY BIT OF IT WILL MY ORIGINAL IDEA. BUT WILL BE IN THIS TEEN WOLF CATEGORY SO IT CAN BE NOTICED. SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT. I'LL POST AN UPDATE CHAPTER ON THIS, AS SOON AS I GET STARTED ON MY STORY. WELL ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

P.S SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES.

Chapter 10

Scott walked into the house when the stench of death & blood hit him hard. "Ugh.. that smell" Malia said as she winced at the stench. "I know.. What kind of shit did they do here?" Scott said to her as he looked around & tried to sense Stiles but couldn't pick up on him yet. "Damnit still nothing.." Scott said as he growled in frustration. "Who are you?" A young girl asked as she came around the corner & stared down the two, with glowing green eyes. "Better question is, who are you?" Malia said as her eyes glowed blue & her claws slowly extended. "I'm Valerie. I take it you are 'Malia'?" Valerie grinned as her fangs showed, clearly trying to agitate Malia. "Enough of this. Tell us where Stiles is!" Scott said as he started walking towards the Were-Jaguar with his eyes glowing red. "Ah the alpha Scott McCall.. I've heard about you.. Well if your looking for Stiles? You wont find that miserable human." Valarie said as she ran past Scott smirking as she ran at Malia hoping to surprise her but Malia was one step ahead of her, she grabbed Valarie by the arm & slammed her into the wall next to her. Valerie immediately got back up & got a quick shot at Malia, bringing her claws across Malia's stomach, cutting her deep but not enough to gut her. Scott growled in anger as he saw Malia fall on one knee in pain. " _Malia! Are you okay?_ " Scott said telepathically to her. " _Yeah the bitch just got a easy shot at me that's all.. Stay out of this fight Scott. I want to finish her myself._ " Malia shot back at him grinning as she caught Valarie by surprise & sunk her claws in her her stomach & jerked down, causing some of her guts to fall out. "Pay back bitch.." Malia said as she grabbed the jaguar's head & literally ripped it clear off her shoulders & letting it roll on the floor, her green eyes slowly fading away. "Wow I thought I could be violent." Scott said as he just looked at Malia in shock that she would do such a thing. "Never mind that, lets start checking these rooms for Stiles." Malia said as she gestured to the hallway that had a few rooms in it.

"Were bear? I didn't know there was such a thing.. But how? I've never had any transformations or any other powers until just recently.." Stile said in realization that he wasn't a human. "Well Stiles it might be that it's a hereditary trait. That was just awakened randomly." Luke explained as he watched Stiles eyes get big, no doubt a thousand things running through his mind. "I'll be honest with you Stiles. I'm surprised Scott didn't tell you that you were different, I know I sure did when I first saw you punch Jackson in that forest. But that goes to show you the difference in between a weak alpha who doesn't even know his best friend is not a human & another alpha who can tell a complete stranger is not a human just by first glance." Luke said trying to cause Stiles to doubt Scott's leadership & friendship. "I know what you are trying to do.. It wont work!" Stiles roared as he tried his best to break his binds but to no avail. "Wont work Stiles give up already. Wait.. what?" Luke said as he felt something awful happen to one of his betas. "Valerie.. NO!" Luke roared in anger & sadness as he fell to his knees & shifted. "Marcus..Go see what our 'Guest' wants.." Luke said in seething anger trying to keep his cool as he shifted back to normal. "Yessir." Marcus said as he tried to listen to where the intruders were, once he figured it out he took off like a madman, eager to kill the one who killed Valerie. All of a sudden Luke grabbed Stiles by the throat. "Stiles. If Marcus doesn't come back in 10 minutes.. I'll rip your throat out.." Luke said in anger as he nicked Stiles neck with his claw as he let go & just sat there quietly listening to what was going on upstairs.  
_

"He's not here either!" Scott heard Malia say as she left the last room in the hallway. They searched every room & didn't find Stiles. "I wonder if hes even here.." Malia said starting to tear up. "I know he is Malia.. He has to be. I just got to find him." Scott said softly as he quietly thought the same as her. *CLICK* "What was that?" Malia said as they heard something come from the main room of the house, behind them. "Lets go check it out!" Scott said as he ran from the hallway into the room of where the sound came from only to be sucker punched by a unknown assailant. "So who do we got here?" Marcus said as Scott turned around fully shifted, red eyes glowing so intense as if they was on fire. "You know who I am.. Now get out of my way if you don't want to end up like that bitch I killed earlier." Scott growled as Marcus shifted as well eyes glowing a bright blue, on the move already & ready to kill Scott. Scott quickly got his guard up as Marcus came charging at him with several swipes & kicks so fast that Scott just barely blocked them. Scott looked over to Malia, who was shifted & ready to jump in & help the alpha against this un naturally fast werewolf. "Stay back, You cant handle him Malia." Scott roared at her as he quickly punched Marcus in the stomach causing him to stumble back, giving Scott the opportunity to go on the offensive with his claws slashing at Marcus, cutting him all over his chest but it didn't seem to hurt him because he just smiled the whole time & all of a sudden jumped up & kicked Scott in the chest sending him flying across the room. "Now that was a good little spar. But I assume you came here looking for Stiles didn't you.." Marcus said grinning at the way Scott & Malia both looked up at him with a anxious look on they're face when he mentioned Stiles. "He's behind that door you came out of isn't he.." Scott said he gave Malia a side glance signaling her to sneak over to the door when he charged at Marcus again. "Only one way to find out.. Bring it." Marcus said, gesturing to Scott to come at him. He didn't have to do it twice because Scott came running even faster than before at him with his claws stretched out aiming at his chest. Marcus just barely had time to avoid the claws finding their mark in his chest but he didn't avoid them all together. His side was bleeding with a set of claws in it belonging to an alpha who had a savage look on his face. Scott looked over at Malia fumbling with the door knob on the steel door, trying to pick the lock. Marcus taking advantage of Scott's momentarily distraction, brought his claws across Scott's face causing him to roar in pain & bring his claws out of Marcus's side to hold his face as he just glared at the beta who inflicted this damage to him. "I can tell just by your scars & the way you fight. You are no push over that's for sure." Scott said as he felt his face start to heal when he just grinned "But your out of time.. We're getting our friend back!" Scott said as he gestured to Malia to get out of the way & grabbed Marcus & threw him at the door with all his strength causing the door & part of the wall to collapse, also knocking Marcus out cold.  
_

Stiles & Luke both about jumped out of their seats just about it as the door to the room came flying off & Marcus coming with it, unconscious & somebody walking through it but Stiles couldn't tell who it was. "So glad you could join us..." Luke said as he shifted with his eyes glowing a dark red at a unknown figure. "Let him go Luke.. I'm not leaving without him." A voice said as the person came closer.. Stiles eyes about popped out his head when he saw who it was. "Scott!" Stiles said as he felt relief wash over him as he saw his best friend standing there confronting his capturer face to face. Stiles knew this was going to go one way.. Someone was going to die. "Stiles.. Hold on, I'll get you out of here, I promise." Scott said as he saw his best friend tied to a chair with straps on them that had a weird smell. "No he wont Stiles.. I wont let him!" Luke roared as he charged at Scott knocking him down, snarling as he repeatedly punched him in the side, cracking ribs. "Stiles.. Hold on I will cut this binds off. I don't know what theyre coated in but I'll get you out of them.." A feminine voice said behind him that sounded like she was choking up. "Ma..Malia?" Stiles said as he couldn't believe that even his own girlfriend was here. "Yes its me. I was so worried about you Stiles.." Malia said as she cut the final strap off, freeing Stiles. "I missed you Malia. Thank you so much.." Stiles said as he kissed her with such passion that it made Malia blush. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to finish something." Stile said as he ran at Marcus who was starting to stirring around. "Do you think this is over Stiles?" Marcus said as he got up & saw Stiles running towards him shifted with his eyes glowing silver & with a deep growl as he jumped up & brought his claws across the Marcus's arm as he tried to block the claws that was coming at him. "ARGH! You will suffer for that.." Marcus said as he kneed stiles in the stomach & socked him across the jaw three times before Stiles grabbed his fist & crushed it in his hand causing him to let out a eardrum shattering scream. Luke, who was on top of a bloodied Scott heard the cry of his beta who just had his hand shattered by the very one who Luke wanted to join him, Luke ran at Stiles from behind to kill him. Stiles quickly turned around to see claws coming at him, all he could do was brace himself for it because of the speed that they was coming at him with. Right before the claws made contact with Stiles, Luke was tackled by Malia "I wont let you hurt him.." Malia said weakly as she spit up blood & looked down to the claws sticking her stomach so deep she can feel them piercing her lungs. "Stupid girl.." Luke said as he ripped his claws out of Malia & tossed her to the side. "You Bastard!" Stiles said as he jumped at Luke, grappling with him trying to get the upper hand but he just couldn't seem to do it. "Oh god Malia.." Scott said as he crawled over to Malia to only see her cough up blood. "Scott….thank you for finding stiles.." Malia started but couldn't finsh her sentence because Scott covered her mouth to stop her from talking. "I know Malia.. I know.. just rest.. I'll help Stiles." Scott said as he got up & saw Stiles going toe to toe with Luke. Stiles looked like A werewolf but more vicious looking & he had silver eyes. Scott quickly ran at Luke, grabbing him in a headlock as Stiles started to punch him in the stomach repeatedly with his full strength causing him to spit up blood but Luke just smirked at him. "That's it Stiles..Show us what a were bear can do!" Luke said sadistically as he kept getting punched. "A were bear huh.. I see" Scott said quietly to himself as he applied more force to Luke's neck causing to start coughing & gasping for air. Marcus in pain, looked over at Malia & smirked "I told you that you would suffer Stiles.." He whispered as he crept over to her & kneeled down. "Hey bitch.. I gotta question before I kill you.. who killed Valerie?" He asked her as his claws came out close to her throat. "You really want to know? Fine.. I DID!" Malia screamed as she summoned all her strength left & brought her clawed hand up to Marcus's throat, sinking them deep in it, killing him instantly, as he fell down dead Malia smirked & coughed up more blood as she started to fade away into blackness. "Stiles! It's Malia!" Scott yelled as he saw Malia lying there not breathing. "Oh no Stiles it looks like your bitch is dying.." Luke managed to get out as he started coughing again due to Scott almost crushing his wind pipe. "Time to die you son of a bitch!" Stiles said as he brought his claws up & tore out Lukes throat, killing him. "Good riddance Scott said as he let Lukes body hit the ground, Scott & Stiles ran over to Malia who was just barely holding on. "Malia…Please stay with me!..Malia!" Stile said as tears rolled down his face & Scott just sat there with his head down. "Its…to….late..for..me…Stiles..Im..not..healing….I..Love…You.." Malia said as a tear went down her face & drifted to utter darkness. After a few minutes of silence Scott finally spoke up, "Stiles.. lets go.. we should go back home & start making plans to bury her.." Scott said choking up as Stiles just nodded with his face wet with tears. Scott carefully picked up Malias body & walked out with a silent Stiles following behind him as they made their way back to Beacon hills to inform everyone of what happened…  
"Stiles I'm so sorry son.." Sheriff Stilinki said as he hugged Stiles with tears in his eyes as Lydia, Liam & Deaton looked on upset & shocked over what they learned about Stiles being a Were Bear & about what happened to Malia. "Its okay dad….If you all don't mind. I'd like to start making plans for her burial." Stiles said with a saddened voice, hoarse from crying over his loss. With that Stiles left the police station to get things ready….

"Stiles? Its time man.." Scott said as himself, Deaton, Liam & Sheriff Stilinski come around Malia's casket to carry her to the grave yard. "Alright.." Stiles said with a heavy heart as he got in his spot & they all lifted it & carried it away so Malia can be at rest. EPILOUGE

"I cant believe its been a year already since you been gone Malia.." Stiles said as he sat beside her grave with his head down. "I mean, Lydia has left Beacon Hills to pursue her dreams of becoming a model. Dad retired & decided to move in with Scotts mom to help her around the house since Scott left beacon hills in search of some council made up with different supernatural creatures that Deaton told him about & that they contacted him wanting to meet the true alpha they keep hearing about & Liam started helping Deaton at the clinic & also started to become the protector of Beacon hills while Scott has been away. Now its my turn to leave this town.. I've mastered my transformation & have complete & utter control over my self. I'm leaving to see if I can find out more about the were bear & why I got it since dad has never heard of his family or moms family of having supernatural people in it. Even Deaton has very little knowledge of my kind. He said he's only heard about them being seen seventy years ago in Colorado. Its most likely going to be no help at all but I guess that is where I'll be headed.. Its time I said goodbye Malia.." Stiles said as he got up & rubbed her grave headstone & started walking to his car to start his new life & to get the answers he needs..

 **Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this final chapter.. RIP MALIA… GOODBYE SCOTT,LYDIA,LIAM,DEATON,SHERRIF,MELISSA MCCALL. WE WILL MISS YOU ALL. ANWAY! I'm going to start working on the sequel to this soon so keep an eye out on my page if you want to. I can tell you this now. Stiles Will be the main character. Also keep an eye out for my other story I mentioned at the top of this chapter. Thank you all! R &R F&F**


End file.
